Naruto Uzumaki
|manga=1 |anime=1 |beruf=Ninja |nrang=Genin |genin=12 |chunin= |jonin= |meister=Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, |schüler=Konohamaru |fähigkeit= |elemente=Fuuton |waffen= |sonstiges=Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi |srang=3 |arang=7 |brang=2 |crang=1 |drang=12 }} (Naruto = ナルト) (sprich: Narüto (das „u“ stumm aussprechen) Bei seiner Geburt wurde der Kyuubi, ein riesiger, neunschwänziger Fuchsdämon, in seinem Körper versiegelt, weswegen die erwachsenen Dorfbewohner ihn fürchten und meiden. Narutos größter Traum ist es, von allen Bewohnern seines Dorfes anerkannt und respektiert zu werden und Hokage zu werden. Nachdem er nach mehreren Fehlversuchen die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie bestanden hat, wird er Schüler des Jonins Kakashi Hatake. Anfangs ist Naruto ungeschickt und etwas begriffsstutzig, doch wenn es um seine Freunde geht, erwachen in ihm der Kampfgeist und die Kraft des Kyuubis. Wegen des Kyuubis sind Naruto viele Feinde auf den Fersen, die dessen Chakra für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollen. Narutos Kindheit left|140px|thumb|Naruto als Baby Narutos Vater, Minato Namikaze (der Yondaime Hokage), starb beim Kampf gegen den Kyuubi, nachdem er alle Hachimon Tonko geöffnet und Shiki Fuujin eingesetzt hatte. Seine Mutter starb bei der Geburt Narutos. Von diesem Zeitpunk an war Naruto alleine. Zu allem Unglück kam noch hinzu, dass der Yondaime Hokage den Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt hatte, worauf die Dorfbewohner Naruto fürchteten und mieden. Dies sollte allerdings ein Geheimnis bleiben, um keine großen Fragen und Probleme in Konoha aufzuwerfen. Naruto, der sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er ausgeschlossen wurde, gab sich alle Mühe, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten: anfangs, indem er Blödsinn anstellte, wofür er immer wieder bestraft wurde; später, indem er sich das ehrgeizige Ziel setzte, Hokage zu werden, um endlich Beachtung und Respekt zu bekommen. Ausbildung zum Ninja Missionen von Naruto # 'Kakashis erste Prüfung' # 'Die erste richtige Mission von Team 7' # 'Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung' Naruto auf der Suche nach Tsunade Die Suche nach Tsunade spielte eine wichtige Rolle bei der Entwicklung von Naruto. Auf der Reise begegnete er Kisame Hoshigaki und Itachi Uchiha von Akatsuki, die Naruto entführen wollten. Jiraiya konnte diese allerdings in die Flucht schlagen. Nach diesem Auftritt brachte er Naruto das Rasengan bei. Er erzählte dabei, dass ihm der Yondaime Hokage das Rasengan beigebracht hatte. Naruto änderte die Stufenabläufe und lernte das Rasengan in Rekordzeit. Als sie jedoch den zukünftigen Godaime Hokage fanden, war diese nicht gerade über die Begegnung erfreut. Naruto war ebenfalls nicht begeistert davon, zu erfahren, dass es sich bei dem Godaime Hokage um eine Frau handeln sollte. Sie trugen einen Kampf aus, in dem Tsunade versprach, nur einen Finger zu benutzen (Naruto vs Tsunade). Selbstverständlich wird Naruto von Tsunade mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, sie ist allerdings stark von Naruto beeindruckt. Sie schlägt eine Wette vor: wenn es Naruto innerhalb von sieben Tagen gelingt, das Rasengan vollständig zu erlernen, wird sie einwilligen, Hokage zu werden. Naruto trainiert und bewältigt letztendlich diese Herausforderung. Der Kampf gegen Sasuke Nach diesem Ereignis kommt der große Wendepunkt in der Freundschaft zwischen Naruto und Sasuke, der sich wohl bis zum Ende des gesamten Naruto-Epos' hinauszögern wird: Sasuke konnte die gewaltigen Fortschritte von Naruto nicht ertragen und forderte ihn deshalb zum Kampf heraus. Sasuke sagte, Naruto sei nicht einmal in der Lage, seinem Stirnband einen Kratzer zuzufügen. Der Kampf wurde zwar von Kakashi unterbrochen, doch Sasuke musste feststellen, dass Naruto besser geworden war als er. Deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, zu Orochimaru zu gehen, um durch diesen an Kraft zu gewinnen, da es in Konoha nun niemanden mehr gab, der Sasuke mehr lehren könnte. Als Sasuke sich zu Orochimaru aufmachte, versuchten Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji und später auch Rock Lee, ihn aufzuhalten. Der Versuch endete mit einem erneuten Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke. Dabei wollte Naruto Sasuke davon überzeugen, wieder mit ihm nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Da Sasuke zu einer Art Bruder für Naruto geworden war, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihre Bindung zerstörte und Sasuke für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Dieser Kampf findet im legendären ''Tal des Endes statt, in dem auch schon der 1. Hokage und Madara Uchiha gekämpft haben. Naruto versteht während des gesamten Kampfes nicht, dass es Sasuke nicht darum geht, sein Heimatdorf und seine Freunde zu verlassen, sondern dass Sasuke einfach stärker werden muss, um sein Lebensziel zu erreichen: seinen älteren Bruder Itachi zu töten, da dieser früher den gesamten Uchiha-Clan ermordert hatte, bis auf ihn selbst. Sasuke hat bereits das Chidori von Kakashi gelernt, aber darüber hinaus gibt es keinen Ninja in Konoha mehr, der ihm mehr beibringen kann. thumb|left|Sasuke verlässt Naruto Naruto lernt vom Sannin Jiraiya, Sakura lernt von der zweiten Sannin Tsunade, und so reiht auch Sasuke sich in diese Linie ein: er will vom dritten Sannin Orochimaru lernen. Nicht zuletzt weil Orochimaru Sasuke mit dem Mal des Fluches infiziert hat und nur er ihm sagen kann, wie er es einsetzen kann. Nur deshalb entschließt Sasuke sich, zu gehen, und bringt es auch übers Herz, Konoha und Naruto den Rücken zu kehren, da ihm die Rache an Itachi einfach wichtiger ist. Naruto entwickelte während des Kampfes erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Schwanz, während Sasuke die durch Orochimarus Fluch gewonnen Kräfte freisetzt. Das Duell eskalierte in einem Chidori vs Rasengan, bei dem zwei gleichstarke Gegner aufeinander trafen. Naruto konnte zwar Sasukes Stirnband einen Kratzer zufügen, bekam daraufhin allerdings das Chidori von Sasuke ab und wurde bewusstlos. Sasuke beendete darauf den Kampf. Somit hat Naruto Sasukes Worte widerlegt, seinen Freund aber nicht aufhalten können. Das Einzige, was Naruto von Sasuke blieb, ist das zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Dies ist wohl mit Absicht eine Anspielung darauf, dass alle Akatsuki-Mitglieder ebenfalls ihr Heimat-Stirnband tragen, allerdings mit einem horizontalen Kratzer quer durch das Heimat-Symbol darauf, genau wie bei Sasuke. Naruto in Naruto Shippuuden Neuformierung Anschließend geht Team 7 mit dem neuen Teammitglied Sai und dem Ersatz-Teamleader Yamato, der für den geschwächten Kakashi einsprang, zum geheimen Treffen mit dem Spion von Sasori, der unter Orochimaru dient. Der Spion ist Kabuto Yakushi, doch dieser war schon seit längerem kein Spion mehr von Sasori, da Kabuto nur mit einer Gedankenkontrolle Sasoris belegt wurde, die bereits wieder beendet worden war. Yamatos Tarnung als Sasori fliegt auf, als Orochimaru hinzukommt und es klar wird, dass dieser Sasori töten will. Es kommt zu einem gewaltigen Kampf zwischen Orochimaru und Naruto, der durch das Chakra des Kyuubis die Kontrolle verlor. So kam es auch, dass Naruto in seiner 4-schwänzigen Form Sakura schwer am Arm verletzte. Als Yamato dies Naruto später erzählte, schwor Naruto, das Chakra des Kyuubi nie wieder zu benutzen. Der Kampf endete, nachdem Yamato durch eine spezielle Kunst des Shodaime Hokage das Chakra des Kyuubi unterdrückte, obwohl Naruto Orochimaru haushoch überlegen war. Nachdem Orochimaru mit Kabuto und dem scheinbar übergelaufenen Sai verschwand, folgte ihnen der Rest von Team 7. Wiedersehen mit Sasuke thumb|right|200px|Sasuke holt zum Schwertstreich aus. Würde er Naruto wirklich töten? Im Versteck von Orochimaru angekommen fanden sie Sai, der sich dank Narutos sympathischer und einfühlsamer Art wieder auf ihre Seite stellte. Als Sakura und Naruto dann endlich, nach fast drei Jahren, Sasuke gegenüberstanden, fragte Naruto ihn, warum er ihn damals, beim Kampf im Tal des Endes, nicht getötet hätte. Sasuke erklärt, dass er seinem Bruder Itachi nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, dessen Rat zu folgen (laut Itachi müsse Sasuke seinen besten Freund töten, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erlangen), und ihn so nur aus einer Laune heraus verschont hatte. Sasuke erinnert sich, dass Naruto doch Hokage werden wollte, und sagt ihm, dass er lieber dafür hätte trainieren sollen, anstatt ihm hinterherzujagen. Diesmal würde er ihn nämlich, ebenfalls nur aus einer Laune heraus, tatsächlich töten, und er holt zum Schwertstreich aus. Naruto wehrt sich nicht und stellt die offene Frage, ob jemand, der noch nicht einmal seinen besten Freund retten kann, überhaupt zum Hokage geeignet wär. Sai wehrt den Angriff jedoch ab. In Narutos Unterbewusstsein meldet sich der Kyuubi und versucht, sein Jinchuuriki zu überreden, ihn herauszulassen. Doch plötzlich taucht Sasuke in Narutos Unterbewusstsein auf, der mit seinem Sharingan den Kyuubi in Naruto sehen kann, und vertreibt den Kyuubi. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem Sasuke jedem anderen überlegen ist, geht Sasuke auf Abstand, und will ein unbekanntes Jutsu ausführen, das Naruto, Sakura, Sai und Yamato töten würde. Allerdings greift Orochimaru ein und stoppt ihn. Zusammen mit Kabuto verschwinden die Drei, und Naruto und Sakura sind wieder getrennt von Sasuke. Naruto lässt sich zu Boden fallen, weint und beklagt, dass er es wieder nicht schaffen konnte, Sasuke zurückzubringen, und Sakura beteuert -selber unter Tränen-, dass Weinen ihn aber auch nicht wieder zurückbringt. Die Perfektion des Rasengan thumb|left|200px|Narutos erstes Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken Wieder in Konohagakure trainierte er mit Hilfe von Kakashi und Yamato die Technik der Elementbeherschung des Windes. Er trainierte mit 1000 Schattendoppelgängern, was die Idee von Kakashi war, denn jeder Schattendoppelgänger macht seine eigenen Erfahrungen, und all diese übertragen sich auf den echten Naruto, wenn er die Schattendoppelgänger auflöst. Anschließend versuchte er, das Rasengan zu perfektionieren, indem er es mit Fuuton verbindet, was der Yondaime Hokage vorhatte, aber niemals schaffte. Doch es gelang Naruto, das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken zu entwickeln. Bei Shikamarus Mission, die beiden Akatsuki-Mitglieder und Mörder von Asuma Hidan und Kakuzu umzubringen, wurde Naruto unter Yamatos Anführung als Unterstützung hinterhergeschickt. Bei diesem Kampf führte Naruto das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken dann erstmals aus, und zerstört somit zwei Herzen von Kakuzu. Die Suche nach Sasuke Später machte sich Naruto mit einigen Ninjas auf den Weg, Sasuke zu finden, als er hörte, dass dieser Orochimaru besiegt hatte. Dabei trafen sie auch Kabuto, der sich einen Arm von Orochimaru transplantierte, um so stärker zu werden. Er gab ihnen auch ein Buch mit Namen und Daten über die Akatsuki-Mitglieder. Später traf Naruto unverhofft in einem Wald auf Itachi. Dieser wollte mit Naruto nur über Sasuke reden. Als Itachi dann hörte, dass Naruto sowohl Sasuke als auch Konoha beschützen wolle, übergab Itachi Naruto einen Teil seiner Kraft und ging anschließend, um seinen finalen Kampf mit Sasuke auszutragen. Es ist allerdings nicht bekannt, was für eine Kraft das sein soll. Als Naruto wieder zu seinem Team zurückkehrte, trafen sie auf Tobi, dem sie nicht das Wasser reichen konnten. Sie erfuhren jedoch von Sasukes Sieg über Itachi. Leider kamen ihnen Zetsu und Tobi dabei zuvor, den geschwächten Sasuke zu sich zu holen. Sennin Moodo thumb|160px|left|Naruto beim Training Einige Tage später erfuhr Naruto dann in Konoha vom Tod Jiraiyas. Nachdem Naruto sich wieder gefangen hatte, ging er mit Fukasaku zum Myouboku Berg, um dort den Sennin Moodo zu erlernen. Nach mehreren Tagen Senjutsu-Training wurden Naruto und Fukasaku informiert, dass der Botenfrosch in Konoha getötet wurde. Somit wurde vermutet, dass in Konoha etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Die Verteidigung Konohas - Narutos Schmerz thumb|right|Naruto zurück in [[Konoha]] Fukasaku wollte mit Naruto sofort aus der Froschwelt nach Konohagakure zurückkehren. Also beschwor Shima Naruto samt Gamaken, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamahiro und Fukasaku in ein völlig zerstörtes Konoha. Als Naruto das zerstörte Konoha vorfand und von Tsunade erfuhr, dass nun auch Kakashi im Kampf gegen Pain wahrscheinlich sein Leben ließ, breitete sich in ihm eine enorme Wut aus, und der große Kampf gegen Pain beginnt. Naruto hat sich nicht nur kräftemäßig, sondern auch äußerlich verändert. Er trägt nun einen Mantel, ähnlich dem des Yondaime Hokage, und außerdem eine Schriftrolle bei sich. Naruto benutzt diese, um Schattendoppelgänger aus der Froschwelt in die normale Welt zu beschwören, die für ihn das Naturchakra gesammelt haben. Naruto löst dann das Schattendoppelgänger-Jutsu auf und das gesammelte Chakra steht ihm sofort wieder zur Verfügung. Somit kann er ohne Probleme wieder in den Sennin-Modo wechseln. Naruto schafft es, fünf Pains zu besiegen, bis nur noch Gott-Pain übrig ist. Dieser benutzt jedoch Hinata, die Naruto zu Hilfe geeilt ist, um Naruto wahren Schmerz zu zeigen: Er ersticht vor Narutos Augen Hinata mit einem Chakra-Konduktor, so dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seine 6-Schwänzige Dämonenform verwandelt. Nachdem Pain seine finale Technik einsetzt, verwandelt sich Naruto daraufhin in seine 8-Schwänzige Form. In Narutos Unterbewusstsein überredet der Kyuubi ihn sogar, das Siegel von seinem Käfig zu entfernen, um ihn vollständig freizulassen, damit er sich an Pain rächen kann. Dabei zerläuft das Siegel auf Narutos Bauch, das ihm einst sein Vater gab. Naruto will das Siegel am Käfig gerade abreißen, als der 4. Hokage auftaucht und ihn davon abhält. Danach sagt er zu Naruto, dass er sein Vater ist und erzählt ihm alles über den Angriff des Kyuubi vor 16 Jahren. Bevor er verschwindet, erneuert er noch Narutos Siegel auf seinem Bauch, so dass er zum finalen kampf gegen Pain antreten kann. Wieder im Sennin-Moodo schafft er es, den letzten Pain entgültig zu besiegen und macht sich dannach auf die Suche nach Nagato, der Pain kontrolliert. Er findet ihn, indem er sich selbst Chakra-Konduktoren von Pain in den Körper stößt, und somit das Chakra, das durch ihn geleitet wird, mit seinen Sennin-Moodo-Fertigkeiten zurückverfolgt. Er finden Nagato zusammen mit Konan in einem Baum. Nagato erzählt Naruto, warum er den Menschen Schmerz zeigen will und berichtet selbst von seinen zwei Erlebnissen, die ihm unendlichen Schmerz bereitet haben. Naruto beschließt daraufhin, Nagato nicht zu töten und eine Lösung zu suchen, dass das Leiden aufhört. Irgendwie schafft es Naruto, dass Nagato an ihn glaubt und Nagato beschließt noch einmal ein Jutsu auszuführen, das alle Verstorbenen seit dem Angriff wiederbelebt. Nachdem das Jutsu seine Wirkung entfaltete, stirbt Nagato. Konan geht mit den Leichnamen von Nagato und Yahiko (Gott Pain) sowie dem festen Glauben an Naruto zurück nach Amegakure und verlässt damit auch Akatsuki. Naruto wird daraufhin als Held in Konoha angesehen und der Wiederaufbau von Konoha beginnt. Verschiedenes * Im Japanischen ist sein Lieblingsspruch datte-bayo, den er so gut wie an jeden Satz hinten anhängt. In der deutschen Version wurde dies mit echt jetzt übersetzt, und im englischen mit believe it. * Durch seine überstürzten, wenn auch trickreichen Aktionen hat er den Spitznamen der Überaschungsninja Nr. 1 von Kakashi erhalten. * Er versucht stets, seine Versprechen zu halten. * Sein Hobby ist es, Nudelsuppen zu vergleichen. * Er hat viel Glück bei Glücksspielen. * Er ähnelt Jiraiya in vielen Beziehungen. * Wie im Manga gibt es auch in der realen Welt eine Naruto-Brücke. * Die meisten Leute, die Naruto treffen, durchleben eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben. Z.B. Tsunade, die Glücksspielerin und Trinkerin, wird Hokage; Neji versöhnt sich mit seinem Onkel; Gaara, der nur ans Töten dachte, versucht nun, Freunde zu finden und akzeptiert zu werden * Er ist von Anfang an der Serie in Sakura verliebt, die davon jedoch nichts weiß. Nach dem Kampf von Naruto gegen Orochimaru war Sakura sehr besorgt um ihn und Yamato hat bemerkt, dass sie für Naruto sehr viel empfindet. Was genau er damit meinte, konnte er nicht sagen, weil darauf Naruto aufwachte. * Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Hinata in ihn verliebt ist, doch er ist der einzige, der das nicht bemerkt. Andere Ninjas (wie z.B. Kiba und Shino) zweifeln daher manchmal an Narutos Intelligenz. * Er hat eine kleine Narbe auf seiner linken Hand, die ihn an sein Versprechen erinnert, dass er nie wieder Angst haben wird. * * Er ist nach dem Protagonisten in Jiraiyas erstem Buch benannt. * Naruto hat in Naruto Shippuuden bei seinem 2. Treffen mit Itachi ein wenig seiner Kraft geschenkt bekommen. Aber was das genau für eine Kraft ist weiß man noch nicht genau. * Naruto trägt in Kapitel 430 ein Umhang, wie ihn der 4. Hokage damals trug. * Laut Fukasaku hat Naruto seinen Vater Minato Namikaze und Jiraiya bei weitem übertroffen. * Naruto perfektionierte als Erster das Rasengan, was nicht einmal Minato Namikaze geschafft hat, der 4. Hokage. * Naruto perfektionierte als Erster den Sennin Moodo, was nicht einmal Jiraiya geschafft hat, einer der legendären Sannin. Techniken *'Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi' *'Bunshin no Jutsu' *'Bunshin Taiatari' * Chou Oodama Rasengan *'Fuuton: Gama yu Endan *'Fuuton: Rasengan' *'Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken' *'Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu' *'Gufuu Suika no Jutsu' *'Fuuton: Gama Teppou *Harem no Jutsu' *'Henge no Jutsu' *'Hien' *'Kai' *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' *'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu' *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' *'Konbi Henge no Jutsu' *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' * 'Kyuubi Chakrastrahl' *'Muzousana Ichigeki *Oiroke no Jutsu' *'Oodama Rasengan' *'Rasengan' * 'Rasenrengan *Sennen Goroshi' * 'Sennin Moodo' *'Senpou: Oodama Rasengan *Shihouhappou Shuriken' *'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' *'Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan' *'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan' Mitglied der Gruppierungen * Sasuke-Rettungs-Team * Team Bikouchuu Beschützer-Team 1 }} * [[Acht-Mann-Team]] Fähigkeiten-Parameter Zitate * "''Mein Traum ist alle Hokage zu übertreffen und von allen Leuten im Dorf respektiert zu werden!!" * "Ich halte mein Wort! Das ist mein Ninja-Weg!" Quellen * Naruto (Manga) * Naruto (Anime) * Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Jinchuuriki